Tablet style hand held computers are becoming more popular with the coming of wireless media. Often times a user is sitting down during business travel, in class or at home and must simply lay the tablet down on a table top. In order to use the device the tablet is simply held in a user's hand and uncomfortably operated like a cell phone or used while resting on a surface at an undesirable angle. Many of these devices have no physical keyboard and rely on a virtual keyboard operated on a touch screen of the device. Devices that do have physical keyboards often have keyboards that are small and difficult to operate.
Some accessories for tablet style hand held computers allow for the tablet to be connected to a support device that includes a physical keyboard. There is a need for a device that allows for attaching a tablet to a keyboard securely, without either encasing major parts of the tablet or resting it on a built-in ledge, relying on gravity to keep the tablet in place. The first option covers the aesthetics of the tablet and takes significant effort to connect the two devices. The second option offers no positioning options, or very limited positioning options, and does not securely attach the tablet to the keyboard. Often, these keyboards are bulky and not easily removed from the tablet.
With the ever increasing popularity of touch screen hand held electronic devices there is now a demand for accessories for supporting the devices on horizontal surfaces used while sitting down at home, at work, in class, or for use during travel. As such, improvements in support apparatus to securely connect a tablet-type computer to a keyboard, while still allowing multiple and/or infinitely adjustable viewing angles, displaying the aesthetics of the tablet, and providing keyboard functionality are desirable.